West Weald
The West Weald is a sunny, lightly-forested region occupying a crescent-shaped arc southwest of the Imperial City, acting as the southern border of Cyrodiil with the provinces of Elsweyr and Valenwood. This verdant region is notable for its wide-open and purple-flowered meadows, distinctive red maple trees and rich agriculture. The West Weald is generally level with good visibility. There is a fair deal of grey bedrock showing through the flora. Further south, the landscape unfolds into gently rolling hills, then across the Gold Road it dips into a steep-sided valley. An isolated house marks the valley floor's east side and the Priory of the Nine sits in westernmost side. There is a hill to the southwest of Nenyond Twyll that features an unmatched view of the surrounding landscape. Flora and fauna Despite the West Weald's idyllic nature, it is a treasure trove of poisons for the expert alchemist. Flax seeds, grapes and peonies are all abundant. Nightshade is also common. Domica Redwort grows here, but is somewhat rare. It often camouflages its red flowers among columbine and red flax. Dragon's Tongue, valued for both its Restore Health and Damage Health properties, is present, though likewise rare. Strawberries can occasionally be found tucked under the large grey boulders that dot the region. Besides the poisons, look for Alkanet, Blackberry Bushes, Emetic Russula, Fennel, Lady's Smock, Milk Thistle, Motherwort, Somnalius Plant and Viper's Bugloss. There is also a large farm outside Skingrad containing plenty of tomatoes. The Weald is also rich in wildlife, as bears, deer, mountain lions, rats, spriggans and wolves make their home here. Domesticated animals include sheep and horses. There is also the West Weald bear, which is stronger than the normal variety, and carry West Weald Bear Fangs. There are five lakes in the region. One is west of Meridia's Shrine; a second is along the path that skirts north around Skingrad; a third is west and slightly north of Nisin Cave; the fourth is on the east side of Shardrock Farm; and the final lake is just above the isolated house. Most of the lakes contain Sacred Lotus Plants (another plant with Damage Health properties), Water Hyacinth, and possibly Nirnroots. The legendary giant Nirnroot can be found at the lake near Shardrock. Locations The Colovian City of Skingrad, which Alessia Ottus calls a model of "independence, hardwork, and tough-mindedness," is located near the western edge of the West Weald, near the mouth of the Strid River. West of Skingrad is the bountiful farm Shardrock. The Priory of the Nine from the DLC can be found in the far south of the region. In addition to the vineyards and tomato fields outside of Skignrad, there are two farms in the region. Shardrock is the home of Thorley Aethelred, a farmer and shepherd, who asks the Hero to solve his bear problem in Bear Season. Entering the farmhouse at the sprawling Shetcombe Farm, located in the shadow of Kvatch, will activate the quest "The Sunken One." Points of interest Meridia's Shrine is in the Weald, east of Shardock. An overgrown camp, which does not register on the map, can be found on the high point above Nenyond Twyll. Two tents and bedrolls are situated in the shadow of a large outcropping of gray rock. Ayleid Ruins of Miscarcand, capital of the Ayleid empire.]] *Miscarcand *Nenyond Twyll *Nornalhorst *Silorn Camps *Collarbone Camp *Fat Rat Camp *Gnoll's Meeting Camp *gro-Bak Camp *Mortal Camp *Ra'sava Camp Caves - note the gravestones in the foreground.]] *Bleak Flats Cave *Bloodcrust Cavern *Fallen Rock Cave *Fyrelight Cave *Goblin Jim's Cave *Howling Cave *Nisin Cave *Sandstone Cavern Forts *Fort Black Boot *Fort Istirus *Fort Vlastarus Mines *Cursed Mine *Derelict Mine Gallery TESIV Location West Weald 1.png|Bears are a common sight in the West Weald. TESIV Location West Weald 3.png|The Priory of the Nine, the headquarters of the Knights of the Nine. TESIV Location West Weald 2.png|Two Knights of the Nine practicing their archery. TESIV Location West Weald 4.png|The West Weald is known for its colory environment. TESIV Location West Weald 5.png|A Wayshrine dedicated to one of the Nine Divines in the West Weald. Appearances * * de:Westebene es:Bosque del Oeste ru:Западный Вельд fr:Weald Occidental sv:West Weald Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Regions Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations